The present invention concerns a binding for a boot on a sliding board, particularly a snowboard. It concerns, more particularly, the binding of the snowboard and its means of angular position adjustment.
Skis are of different types, such as, alpine skis, hiking skis, cross-country skis, jumping skis, and skis for the acrobatic skiing.
But a snow ski board called a snow board also exists, of which the width is sufficiently wide to be able to keep the two boots of the skier, in an angled position, so as to say at an angle with the general plane of symmetry of the board, the front boot facing towards the right for a right-handed skier, or towards the left for a lefty. Thus, one of the feet is placed in front of the other foot, each of the boots being in a different angular position to the other boot. One will also note every user wishes to be able to regulate the angular position of their boots, in a particular manner such that this adjustment can be modified.
Thus, the boots of the user are mounted on the snowboard, for example, on a plate that is mounted in a non-adjustable manner to the snowboard in the chosen angular position, mounted on a pivot including means of attachment that allow adjustment of the angular position, by rotation around a vertical axis, and immobilized by locking in the aforementioned plate.
All the traditional devices are not very practical, and often not very reliable, and all have as an inconvenience the play that inevitably exists between the plate and the board, this play being simply to tolerate the fabrication, and the result in wear of the product. The movement of the plate due to the play is particularly unpleasant for a user that looks to have a perfect path of its trajectory.
One knows also the device shown in US 2003/0184031 made by the petitioner, according to which it is foreseen a base affixed to the board, to which a plate is retained in a removable manner, the plate can be oriented according to a chosen orientation, the taking up of the possible play is realized by a central screw. Nevertheless, this device necessitates a tool to maneuver to central screw.
One knows also the device described in US 2001/0038183 according to which the base is removable and can be positioned on a base fixed to the snowboard according to a determined orientation. But this device that does not necessitate special tools and does not allow taking up of the inevitable play.